<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi Parte Humana by IvanaMorgenstern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685550">Mi Parte Humana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern'>IvanaMorgenstern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carta, F/M, Monologo, Noche, Romance, réflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber pasado la noche con Victoria, Kirtash sale al balcón de su usshak en New York y escribe una carta expresando sus sentimientos. Porque después de todo, el híbrido tiene una parte humana e incluso ésta se halla llena de matices...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirtash y Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi Parte Humana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mi Parte Humana.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Toda la vida he dejado de lado mi parte humana. Por mucho que a algunos sheks les interesara la curiosa mezcla entre su naturaleza y la humanidad de la que surgí, ninguno habría cambiado su lugar por el mío, pese a que yo era el príncipe al que debían rendir respeto. A pesar de que algunos consideraban que, más que fascinante, mi naturaleza híbrida era más una debilidad que una ventaja, a mí realmente no me quitaba el sueño lo que otros pensaron. Tras tantos años de ser quien era, sinceramente a mí no me preocupaba lo que otros opinaran de mi, porque no había nada que se me pidiese que no pudiera hacer, debido a mi esencia dual.</p><p>Hasta cierto punto, yo mismo no entendía por qué era tan importante que perteneciera a ambos pueblos, cuando esto, en cierto modo, me distanciaba bastante de ellos. De no ser por mis responsabilidades, y de ostentar el derecho a ocupar el trono de Ashran, probablemente sería una de las criaturas más libres de Idhún y no serviría a ningún señor. O eso imaginaba, pues, honestamente, sé que tal libertad es imposible. Si yo era tan autónomo, era porque la libertad me era concedida al ocuparme de las obligaciones inherentes a mi cargo. Igual que el resto, yo desempeñaba un papel y el poder que me era concedido, también me limitaba.</p><p>Por eso, y a pesar de que en ocasiones deseara una vida distinta, prefería enfocarme en mis objetivos para no perder el poco tiempo que nos es concedido de vida. Siempre fui demasiado frío, práctico e inteligente para enzarzarme en debates absurdos. Hay ciertas realidades que no vale la pena poner en entredicho si no encuentras resultados factibles ante ellas.</p><p>Por tanto, dejé que mi parte humana estuviera totalmente dominada, canalizada y presa de mi alma shek. Incluso aunque yo no tuviera complejos de inferioridad ante mis allegados, usé mi parte shek en cada encuentro con ellos, ya que sabía que los incomodaba menos ver las partes de mí que más nos hacían iguales. Era mucho más fácil para ellos doblegarse ante una autoridad si podían reconocer su calidad intelectual y física.</p><p>Y así podían ignorar lo que de otra forma al saberlo les indignaría: Cuando estaba en tu Mundo o en compañía de otras especies, me permitía a mí mismo adoptar mi cuerpo humano. Pequeño, más delgado y fibroso y que necesitaba llevar consigo una espada, porque no podía usar su armadura natural. Esa Visión, si me hubiera presentado mucho ante ellos, habría sido dolorosa. Saber, en cambio, que resultaba estratégico el modo en que me ganaba a los otros pueblos porque mi apariencia humana era subestimada, era otra cosa.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora pienso que tal vez, ellos tienen razón y ese otro lado, que no me preocupaba mucho, es más débil. No solo, no usado para la guerra... sino para el amor. Y la Creación.</p><p>Yo no sabía lo que esto significaba... hasta que llegaste tú. Como una luz dolorosa que penetrase en las sedantes tinieblas que me rodeaban y eran mi mundo, me hiciste replantearme las cosas.</p><p>La primera vez que tomaste mi mano, dispuesta a seguirme, me di cuenta con inquietud cuánto había cambiado mi mundo. ¿Cómo era posible volver a lo que era, si todo había perdido color comparado contigo? Y aún así, no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ti. Confieso que prefería que tú abandonaras la Resistencia para acudir a mi lado. Me pregunto si esto era tan egoísta en realidad. Lo cierto es que fui yo quien finalmente traicionó a los suyos… solamente por ti.</p><p>Te he visto crecer, madurar y amar. No, no he estado cada minuto a tu lado, ni lo estaré nunca, pero, le pese a quien le pese, he sido fiel testigo de cada cosa que te ocurre.</p><p>Sin embargo y, pese al sentimiento que me une a tu alma, de vez en cuando me asalta la inevitable pregunta, ¿Valió la pena tal sacrificio?</p><p>Tú misma te has encargado de despejar mis dudas.</p><p>Luminosa, firme, nunca te has arrepentido de tu decisión de conservarme. Lograste lo que nadie podía: Te soy, absoluta e irremediablemente leal. He sangrado, cantado, sentido y sufrido por ti.</p><p>Y no niego lo que siento. Aunque débil, quizá mi parte humana es lo mejor de mí.</p><p>¿Es suficiente eso para que estemos juntos? Confieso que no siento celos, como Jack. Y no obstante, a veces, cuando la luna me hace extrañarte, criatura, reflexiono.</p><p>¿Cómo sería si fueras sólo mía? Shizuko tiene razón. No he parado hasta despojarte de todo, sea cual sea el precio.</p><p>¿Es eso justo para ambos?</p><p>Esta situación, tan irregular, me tiene preocupado esta noche. Temo haberme equivocado. Porque tú eres tan humana, tan irremediablemente humana, a pesar de tu alma de unicornio que, por primera vez, dudo.</p><p>¿Somos compatibles? Si no puedo fusionar mi mente shek con la tuya ¿Podríamos funcionar?</p><p>Siento que no. Intento ignorar lo que me dice el corazón, pero no puedo. Y aunque sé esto y lo lamento, en el fondo tengo miedo de perderte.</p><p>Hoy, más que nunca, sé que eres a la única a la que no debería mirar. Y, aún así, te veo y comprendo que el sentimiento sigue en pie.</p><p>Y aunque parezca débil ante otros y aunque mi pueblo no lo entienda, cada día, pese a esta angustia, tengo la impresión de que tú puedes aceptarme como soy, sin remordimientos. Que no sientes que sea menos sólo porque no pertenezco a una sola raza. Y que yo puedo aceptar tu propia luminosidad, a pesar de que yo nací en tinieblas, porque en el fondo me pareces lo más hermoso de mi vida.</p><p>Y entonces sé que estos miedos que experimento, por humanos que sean, son absurdos. Porque siempre encontraremos la manera. Porque siempre llegaremos más allá.</p><p>Kirtash.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Éste es el primer fic que escribí en fanfiction y lo publiqué en 2012. Por ese lugar honorífico, nunca le realicé ediciones, pero a estas alturas, creo que es necesario.</p><p>Versión Final, Edición hecha, Completo. 13/11/2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>